


Love's Dream

by Neroavan



Series: Tendou Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ballroom Dancer AU, Day 3, M/M, Tendou Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: “Hey Satori, I got the — what the fuck?!”Tendou Satori looked like he had just experienced pure bliss and heaven, but with his jaw hanging wide open and drool trickling down his chin. All that was left was for a fly to enter his mouth.





	Love's Dream

“Hey Satori, I got the— what the fuck?!” said Semi, nearly dropping the two cups of coffee he had.

Tendou Satori looked like he had just experienced pure bliss and heaven, but with his jaw hanging wide open and drool trickling down his chin. All that was left was for a fly to enter his mouth.

Semi’s arrival had shocked the redhead and snapped him out of his daze. He immediately wiped away his saliva before smiling awkwardly.

“H-Hey, Semisemi,” he said in an awkward attempt to make it seem he wasn’t acting all stupid and goofy earlier.

He didn’t know what to do. Tendou didn’t care that much about Semi seeing him during his embarrassing moments — they were best friends after all and Semi had blackmail material of his own — but having him walk in during this particular moment just made Tendou feel all weird and uncomfortable, and _god_ , he was just _that_ embarrassed.

It was really, _really_ a first.

Semi noticed it and snickered. “Spill. What were you thinking about?”

Tendou tried to laugh it off. “Nothing, really!”

His best friend looked at him, unamused. “Really? Are you  _that_ retarded then for having that fucking idiotic face while thinking about _nothing_?”

“Oh Semisemi, how you hurt me!” gasped Tendou, faking hurt as he clasped his hands over his heart. “Do you really not believe me?”

“Okay, so tell me what kind of idiot would have such stupid blissful expression while merely sitting in front of a piano without a finger touching a single key? I get that pianists can feel intense emotions while playing, but you weren’t in any way,” said Semi, handing Tendou his coffee.

Tendou took a sip from it, thoughtful. He scratched the back of his head. “Can’t we like… uh, have some personal moments?”

“The door was wide open, FYI. Anyone who passed by could see you,” deadpanned Semi. He grabbed the clearbook from the music rest, still unamused by Tendou’s reasoning.

“At this time there’s hardly anyone in this part of the building,” said Tendou, blowing his coffee even though it was already cold enough to drink. Semi reprimanded him, calling him a cat tongue. Tendou just stuck out his tongue.

“I don’t care either way,” said Semi, flipping through the clearbook as he returned to the topic. “You hardly look like that, so I got curious.”

Tendou tilted his head, hand on his chin. He couldn’t see himself during that moment, so he couldn’t say anything.

He _would_ like to see it, though.

“Look, I—”

“On second thought, play this,” said Semi, handing Tendou back his clearbook.

The redhead blinked owlishly. “Liebestraum No. 3?”

Semi nodded. “Unfortunately, I’m choreographing for a dancer who specially requested that. By the way, when he performs you have to be the one playing. Moral support, he said.”

“Oh. Okay,” said Tendou. “Who’s the guy?”

“Tsutomu,” said Semi, chuckling. “Guess I ruined the surprise for him. He was supposed to tell you himself.”

“Hmm? What a bad person you are, Semisemi,” said Tendou, teasing. “I still can’t get used to you being a ballet choreographer now, seriously.”

The two toned haired man glared at him. “It’s not my fault Shirabu took my spot and there were no other spots left aside from ballet and I just happened to know it.”

“I get it already, so stop it,” said Tendou.

“Anyways,” said Semi, veering away from the subject. “Tsutomu fell head first over this pretty girl in the audience that complimented him. Remember the golden haired one? He wants to ask her out through this dance. Imagine that, he went back to his origins just to demonstrate his love. I thought he would go and dance like, waltz or tango with her.”

Tendou cooed. He could totally see that.

“In that case, he’ll be dancing to the best version of Liebestraum ever played! I’ll make sure of it!” said Tendou, flexing his fingers.

He sat up properly, shoulders broad and back straight, traces of his former slouch gone. He drained the last drops of his drink and set it away from the piano. He took a deep breath and positioned his fingers on top of the keys and his right foot on the sustain pedal.

Another deep breath, and he started playing.

The very first note was filled with so much affection that Semi thought his heart was going to burst from the exact same emotion that filled it.

He found out immediately what Tendou was thinking about before. He knew Tendou could never start playing something so _affectionately_ if he hadn’t been thinking about _that_ person. While Goshiki was close friends with him, Tendou never played anything with such affection and love for the younger.

Not a single measure lost that immense amount of emotion Tendou had put in from the start. Each _crescendo_ and _decrescendo_ only served to emphasize it even more. Tendou had his body swaying to his own music, his eyes closed and a look of concentration mixed with pure passion on his face.

The piece was just played _so_ lovingly, _so_ full of fondness and warmth Tendou melted in his place, his fingers moving on their own.

Semi may have passed him the clearbook with the page of the piece on it, but Tendou knew it by heart. He had always played it, wanting it to be perfect the moment he played it for the one person he wanted to listen.

The piece didn’t even last for ten minutes, but Tendou was sweating and panting heavily when he finished. He turned to Semi, who was just looking at him in awe, mouth slightly open.

Tendou could guess what Semi was thinking at that moment. In the end his best friend found out who he was thinking about earlier, no matter how hard he tried to hide it due to embarrassment.

“You think you’re the idiot now, right?” said Tendou with a small smile and half-lidded eyes. “I know you do.”

“‘Course you guessed it right, Satori,” said Semi. “I’m an idiot for not knowing it was about Wakatoshi right away.”

 

* * *

 

Tendou skipped through the hall of the main building, humming to himself. He reached his destination not much later.

He peeked inside the room where Ushijima would be. The brunet was still there, shadow dancing to the music Tendou could proudly say he composed. The competition Ushijima entered had a solo round, so Tendou took the liberty of composing the songs he would be dancing to.

The redhead let himself in quietly, knowing that Ushijima in full concentration wouldn’t notice him immediately. He sat cross-legged on the side, eyes still focused on the dancer in front of him.

Ushijima continued dancing that passionate tango. From the way he moved those limber legs of his to travel the floor to the very concentrated look on his face made Tendou smile and think just how good Ushijima was.

The song came to a halt after a while and the brunet noticed the redhead when he was about to play the song again.

“That’s my miracle boy!” said Tendou, whistling and clapping his hands. “You’re as wonderful as ever.”

“Thank you,” said Ushijima, wiping off the sweat from his face since he opted to rest for a while. “Your song makes my dance feel natural.”

“Glad to hear that, Waka,” beamed Tendou.

The dancer sat down silently beside him. They both didn’t exchange words — the presence of the other was enough for the moment.

Tendou contemplated on how it was pity Ushijima only danced Standard, considering how ardent his movements were during the tango. It wasn’t the Argentine one, but Tendou saw how Ushijima’s emotions practically _oozed_ out of him.

The redhead knew the brunet wasn’t emotionless. He was just not very expressive during a conversation.

However, he was _very_ expressive when he danced.

Tendou loved it. He even wanted to knock it up a notch and go dance Latin with him.

Maybe he’d opt for his favorite rumba, or he’d go for paso doble or cha cha cha. He didn’t know what to choose. Ushijima displayed that his skills were more than enough to be a good Latin dancer.

To be honest, Tendou envied Ushijima’s partner, being able to be held so close without a care and problem.

Tendou thought she was a really damn lucky woman to bag such a great man.

“Satori,” said Ushijima suddenly. “I heard that you’ll be playing for Tsutomu when he asks out the girl he likes.”

Tendou nodded. “Yeah, know what song he requested?”

“No, what is it?”

“Liebestraum No. 3 by Liszt. Pretty nice choice of music, I think.”

“I see.”

They were silent again after that.

Then it was broken when a few minutes passed.

“I… I’ve been thinking about participating in the Ten Dance,” said Ushijima. “Director Washijou said I should.”

Tendou nearly choked on his own saliva. “Wait, are you serious?!”

The dancer nodded. “Because of that, I would like you to show me how to dance Latin.”

The pianist cocked an eyebrow. “You know how to.”

“I feel like I can’t put in the same amount of feelings in Latin as in Standard. I want you to show me how.”

“Why me?” asked Tendou, still not believing the other man.

The brunet looked particularly surprised. “You danced Latin before, right? Before you quit and became a composer instead. I honestly think it’s a shame.”

 _Ushijima_ thought it was a shame Tendou quit dancing? Tendou was more than shocked.

“Yeah but Semisemi danced Latin too before he became an instructor! Why not ask for him instead?” said Tendou.

And he wanted to hit himself for saying that.

He had Ushijima himself asking him for help, why was he turning him away?

Ushijima frowned. “Does my request make you uncomfortable?”

Tendou’s urge to hit himself grew even more when he noticed that frown. “No, no!” he said. “I just… uh… I was just wondering why me?”

The redhead swore that he saw a ghost of a smile on the brunet’s face.

“Latin dances are rather… sensual in nature, and I think I’d rather dance it with someone I like?” said Ushijima, like he had trouble finding the correct words.

Tendou blinked owlishly, unable to believe what the other had just said.

“Is that a confession, Waka?”

“I think so.”

“Is this a dream?”

“I don’t think so, Satori.”

Tendou then felt a sharp pain in his cheeks. Ushijima had pinched them.

“You’re awake, so it isn’t a dream.”

“Fuck,” said Tendou, trembling. Ushijima looked at him worriedly.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No!”

The brunet was taken aback. He tried to apologize but the redhead didn’t let him open his mouth.

“I’m just like, super happy? I’ve liked you for a long time and had been meaning to confess it for a while but _no_ . You just _had_ to beat me to it, damn,” said Tendou, cheeks the color of hair.

“Is that a yes, then?” said Ushijima. Tendou groaned.

He pulled Ushijima by his t-shirt towards him, smashing their lips together. They awkwardly remain like that until Tendou pulled away.

“For your information, that totally meant yes, Waka,” said Tendou, looking away.

“I see. I’m glad,” said Ushijima. Tendou saw not the ghost, but the actual smile on Ushijima’s face.

He clasped his hands over his face.

Ushijima’s smile was just too cute for him.

“So, Waka,” said Tendou. “Mind listening to my piano first, though? Before I start showing Latin to you.”

“Sure. What are you going to play?”

Tendou smiled. This was it. He’d tell Ushijima how much he loved him through the piece he always wanted to play for him.

“I’ll play you Liebestraum No. 3 by Liszt, but there’s no piano here so let’s go to the right wing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Crossover/AU
> 
> I thought if they were ballroom dancers, Tendou would only dance Latin and Ushijima only Standard.


End file.
